


Progress

by trashbender



Series: Touch Starved [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boners, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurities, Insecurity, Loving Boyfriend Lance (Voltron), M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Smut, Touch-Starved AU, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Lance plays with Keith's nipples.





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Smut ahead. It's my first time trying to write it. It's softcore? But you've been warned. Also Lance is The Best Boyfriend Ever.

## Progress

Lance circled Keith's nipple with his tongue. Keith keened and almost sobbed, but it was the good kind of sobbing. Lance knew the difference by heart now.

Keith's hands bundled the sheets underneath him as he arched off the bed. He was panting hard, his fists clenching and unclenching. "L-Lance!"

Lance flicked Keith's nipple once more and Keith stopped breathing. Lance kept careful watch on him, observing every movement and sound. Keith was falling apart, but he had been holding out for a good fifteen minutes. It was a new record. Lance kept swirling his tongue.

"Lance! L-Lance! Oh my God, Lance!" Keith wailed, actual tears springing to his eyes as he grasped desperately for Lance. Lance raised his hands, intertwining their fingers while keeping his mouth on the bud currently in his mouth. "I'm gonna— Oh God— L-Lance I'm— I'm gonna—"

Lance nodded, his teeth accidentally dragging across the nipple in his mouth and it shoved Keith over the edge — he came with a shout and squeezed Lances hands, convulsively jerking his arms and thereby jerking Lance to him as well.

When Keith came down from his orgasm, he hid his face in the crook of Lances neck, ignoring the sticky mess in his pants. Lance hugged him to his chest and sighed, not at all concerned with his own raging boner. Keith shuddered in his arms.

"Sorry," Keith murmured into Lance's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Don't be," Lance murmured into Keith's hair. "I enjoy it, you know I do."

"You still have a boner."

Lance sighed and hugged Keith tighter to him. "Did it feel good for you?"

Keith made a sound in the back of his throat. Lance told him to repeat himself. "It's pathetic..."

That made Lance sit up, which made Keith hiss as Lance ended up sliding over Keith's abused nipples. "Sorry," he said sheepishly before sighing and cupping Keith's face to look him in the eyes. "You have to stop beating yourself up over this, babe," Lance said. "I really, really don't mind. Honestly."

Keith still managed to look away, but Lance knew it wasn't personal. He stroked his thumb over Keith's cheek. "I know, but it feels..."

"We'll work through it," he whispered back, resting his forehead against Keith's. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You held out for fifteen minutes, babe, that's a new record. We're making progress."

Keith nodded, and Lance stroked his hands carefully down until he found Keith's hands. They were shaking a little so he wrapped his own around them and squeezed.

"I can..." Keith started, but his voice died down. Lance could see his internal struggle, so he waited. He had learned he had to be patient with Keith sometimes. "We could try... you know... hand-job?"

Lance found Keith's mumbling and stumbling with words adorable, and his heart swelled with adoration at Keith's offer. With a loving smile, Lance drawled, "You feelin' ready?" Keith gulped before saying anything and Lance took that as his answer. He leaned down to kiss Keith's forehead, being careful of his nipples. "Lets rest first, okay? I suddenly got really tired."

Keith was about to protest when Lance fell carefully down onto Keith's chest — making him squeal and hiss.

"So sleepy~," Lance whined, and Keith gave in with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around Lance and closed his eyes.

"Fine," Keith grumbled.

Lance fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** What even. I write smut now? Apperently! What sins I commit for these idiots (I don't even regret a second of it¯\\_(ツ)_/¯). 
> 
> As said above, this is my first time attempting writing smut and well... This is how it turned out! Funfact though; this is the first thing I wrote for this collection! This whole thing started with this right here. So yeah...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or anything related to it.


End file.
